Myrnins Assistants
by Eurydice Shadowcry
Summary: These are the stories of Myrnin's assistants. Rated T because some of the stories might be a little darker for some peoples likings.
1. Chapter 1

Assistant #1: Simon

_This is the story of Simon…He like all of Myrnins assistants before Claire died…his may be the worst or may not be…I will let you decide._

Simon paid and smiled at Oliver as he paid for his coffee. He had lived in Morganville for ten years, and worked as a science teacher at the university.

He never thought that anything abnormal would happen to him. He didn't believe that the town was run by vampires even though most of his closest friends told him that they did exist. It couldn't scientifically be proven that they exist. He donated blood without a problem after the first time, which he was escorted by the police. He just told himself, that it was for people in hospitals, not for 'vampires.'

He walked back to his car and drove home. It had been a pretty uneventful day, so he was surprised when he walked into his house and found two people in his living room. One was an elegant lady, who looked like she belonged in the middle ages. Then there was the guy standing next to her, he looked like a bodyguard, which he didn't doubt that he was.

"Sit down Simon." She said motioning for the chain across from her. He looked around the room, not sure if he should call the police or trust her and see what she wants. "I'm not here to harm you." Her voice sounded cold, but something about her seemed trustworthy.

He walked across the room and sat down. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" He asked. She gave him a stern look, like he had spoken out of line.

"I am Amelie, and I have a favor to ask of you." She looked very cold, like she had seen more than one lifetime. "If you do so I will offer you my protection." She held up a bracelet, one like most people in the town wore.

"What kind of favor?" He asked he didn't need the bracelet; vampires didn't exist so he didn't need protection from one.

"I have noticed some of you projects, you are quite the scientist." She paused, smiling at hm. "My people are sick and we need you to help us find a cure." A cure? He never worked on medicine; sure he knew the process, but had never really studied that much into it.

"I don't think I am really the person you are looking for." He replied. She stood up and approached him. She moved gracefully, he noticed.

"You are the person we are looking for." She paused, her eyes penetrating his. "You are trustworthy, and I need you to keep this a secret. If people found out it would cause a panic and we can't have that." She dropped the bracelet into his lap; he picked it up and looked at the symbol. "I need you to be here tomorrow after sunset." She handed him a piece of paper with directions written on it.

"And please show up, or I will have someone escort you." And with that she walked out of the living room and out of his house. He put the bracelet down onto the table and looked at the directions. He sighed and put those on the table as well, he wasn't going to go.

He went upstairs and read his emails, most were from his students asking for help on assignment. He answered them, happy to have something to take his mind off of what had happened.

After all of his emails were answered he microwave himself some frozen leftovers and watched TV. Nothing really kept him mind from running back over the conversation with the lady, Amelie, if he remembered right. He zoned out while washing his dishes and decided that he should go to sleep early.

The next morning he slept in happy that it was the weekend; he didn't feel up to anything. He watched a football game on TV before deciding that he wanted to go out to eat. It was already noon when he drove to a small restaurant that he liked and ordered a sandwich and bowl of soup.

The waitress was a good friend, he had known her sense he had moved in.

"Do you know a woman named Amelie?" He asked as she brought his food. She put the food down and thought for a second.

"Yes, she is the town founder and a…well you know." She mimed fangs to her neck. "Why do you ask?"

He was about to tell her, but then remembered Amelie had told him not to tell anyone. "She came by my house the other day."

"That's odd. I was told she normally kept to herself, or at least just to her own kind." She gave him a small smile and asked if he needed anything else. He told her no, that he was fine and quickly ate. He paid his bill and left, not feeling like being out. Something about Amelie just didn't feel safe.

If vampires did exist, no if they could exist, he believed she could be one. With her ice cold eyes, she just didn't seem human. She was almost enough to make him start believing in them. A shiver ran down his spine, he wanted to leave.

Tonight he would pack, and tomorrow he would leave this town and all of the crazy vampire obsessed people with it. He arrived at home, and locked the door. He considered blocking it with a bookcase, and then laughed at his own stupidity.

He walked into the living room, the note and bracelet still on the table where he left them, and sat down and turned on the TV. The sun set and he was happy to notice that even after two hours that no one had come to fetch him as Amelie had said.

He smiled to himself and made some dinner, throwing the note and bracelet in the garbage as he went. After dinner he was on his way to put his dishes in the sink to soak when someone knocked gently on the door.

"Damn." He murmured, he walked over and opened the door.

"Simon?" The man who was standing there asked, Simon nodded and the man gestured that he should follow.

"Who are you?" Simon asked, ready to shut the door and make a dash for the phone to call the police.

"That doesn't really matter; I am here to escort you to meet with Amelie." He looked down at Simon's wrist. "Where is your bracelet? I was told to make sure you were wearing it." Simon looked down at his wrist.

"I threw it away." He said matter of factly, but the glare he received made him want to run and hide.

"Go and get it and meet me in the car." Simon nodded, not really sure why he was listening to him. His body just wasn't listening to him anymore. He put on the bracelet while he was walking out to the car, even though he kept telling his body to turn around, none of his commands worked. He was just a passenger along for the ride in his own body.

The car slid silently through the darkened streets of Morganville. The town seemed so much darker, so much eviler at night. It was easy to see why the citizens made something up to explain it. But everything that had happened in the past day made every thought he had about the town and its nonexistent vampires seem wrong.

If they did exist he could see why they had chosen this town for their own. His body returned some of his commands, but not the ones he wanted. He wanted to bolt from the car at every stop it made, every time it slowed. But his feet stayed firmly on the floor and his arms would go nowhere near the door handle.

He watched out the window trying to remember the ending destination. It hadn't been an actual address, so he wasn't really sure. He didn't explore the town to much to know the names of the streets and where they were located.

The car finally came to a stop, his door was opened and his feet finally moved to meet the pavement, but again not on his command.

He looked around and noticed a dark figure standing in the alley, out of any light. His escort made a gesture that he should walk towards the alley so he did. More quickly then he would have wanted. When he approached he noticed that it was Amelie's guard that had been with her the night she came to visit him.

"You're late." He heard her cold voice come from the stairs that had been hidden by a tree. "Come on down here, there is someone I want you to meet." He walked down the stairs and heard a door creak from above and hoped he wasn't locked in.

Amelie was seated in a chair; the room was an absolute mess. Books were piled everywhere, bookcases where piled with far too many books, desks were piled with everything. There was not even an inch that was organized in the place. Beside Simon and Amelie there was another person in the room.

"Simon this is Myrnin, you are going to be helping him find a cure. But first I should tell you more about the disease." The person Myrnin, was frantically going from one place in the room to another, searching through books and then through piles only to go back to the original book and search through it some more. "Vampires are becoming weaker, and as we become weaker we no longer can change others to become like us. We also become insane once the disease begins to progress.

"All vampires have the disease; some just don't show the signs yet. Myrnin has been working on a cure but he is slowly losing his mind to the disease." Amelie stood and looked at Simon. "I wish you the best of luck." She said as she walked up the stairs, leaving him with the slightly insane vampire.

"Hello Myrnin." Simon said with more bravery than he thought he had. He didn't know why he just didn't leave, but there was something about Myrnin that made him want to watch the frantic searching. Myrnin looked up for the first time noticing that he was standing there. His eyes were red, seeing that made Simons heart beat faster. Hearing Simon's heart made Myrnin smile, a smile like a predator when he was going after the kill.

"Umm…Myrnin, I'm here as your assistant. To help you find a cure." Simon said, Myrnin was walking over to him, his eyes were watching him, stopping ever so often on his neck.

"So you're my slave." Myrnin said in a voice that sounded saner then he looked. "Well more like my dinner." Simon decided that he needed to run; no he needed to have run ten minutes ago. _Vampires don't exist_ he thought to himself. This is just some insane nut job who thought he was one of the undead.

"No, I am here to help you; if you are hungry I could go and get you some food." Simon said while he backed up towards to door, trying to avoid the piles of junk on the floor.

"No you smell like you will be fine." With that Myrnin jumped at him, Simon turned to run but Myrnin grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Simon lost his balance on one of the piles and landed on his back. Myrnin was smiling, leaning over him. He moved to quickly for Simon to see, the next thing Simon knew, Myrnin had bitten into his neck with razor sharp canines.

At first Simon tried to struggle but the 'vampire' wouldn't budge. But as his strength faded he just watched the ceiling get darker until it just faded out completely. He lost all feeling but before his hearing went out as well he thought he heard Myrnin say, "I'm sorry it ended this way"


	2. Chapter 2

As instructed, I dutifully walked down the dark scary alleyway. A tall vampire guarded the door.

"I'm to be your guard, come he's waiting." I walked into the cluttered library shuddering. Such a mess. I glanced at a few labels and even I, one of the most noticed scholars, had no clue about them. A dark form was curled in one himself in a corner. He looked up at me, understanding tied with confusion in his expression.

"Some days I truly hate myself." He muttered barely audible.

"Hey there." I said. My voice quavering just a little.

"Tell me have you ever studied alchemy?"

I looked him over; he was tall wearing a pair of tan pants and flip-flops. He was also wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt that looked out of place in the dark library.

"No…"

"He's no good take him away." He waved an imperious hand. He shrank in on himself when the guard made no move as if fearing the outcome. "Oh well then it cannot be helped." I spent the rest of the night with the vampire throwing various books in my general direction. I am not sure if he was aiming or merely lobbing them in my general direction. I dodged a few and went home with a few new bruises. The next evening I returned curiosity high. Having read the required materials I wanted more.

This time the shirt was bright orange.

"You would think an ancient vampire would have a better fashion sense." I muttered under my breath.

"You're funny." A voice came from the corner of the room were Myrnin hung upside down. "I like that in a snack… student I mean student." He unhooked himself and flipped down to land on his feet.

He looked at my questioning gaze. "I'm seeing if hanging upside down helps the thinking process. Of course with my vast brain power I do not need it but still." He gestured. "Want to try?"

"No."

"Of course you do." The next thing I knew I was upside down strapped by my ankles to the ceiling.

"what is wrong with you?" I unstrapped myself and fell cursing to the floor.

"nothing. I think. I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was broken." a childlike whisper came from the cringing vampire. The urge to go pat him on the back was almost unbearable. I was rising off the ground when I felt the dampness spread. I had landed on a small shard of glass. Not serious but fatal. The hunter in the bright orange shirt staled forward, as I said good-bye to life.

"After so long you all blend together. A dozen humans thrown at me in the hopes I would suck you dry. Some days I truly hate myself." he voice whispered as he hugged me close his lips against my throat. I felt him shrug "Those days don't come often." sharp pain then darkness.

………………………………......................................................................................

Myrnin paced anxiously as Amelie watched with a cold icee glare. "Amelie I have grave news. I… nope already said that….. Now… hmmm..Phrasing is everything…. Think think…. Well…. I…. I know….. No… wait never mind…. If I were to tell you…..crap used that one to…." "You ate this one too." She said coolly. Myrnin pouted. "Fun spoiler take away all the fun of inventing excuses I had the perfect one…. This one involved mutated cows with long vicious fangs."


End file.
